Nightmare to Overcome
by Sakura no Kitsune
Summary: Zeke has won the Shaman King tournament and completed his task of ridding the world of normal humans. Now, Demons, gods and Shamans must unite to tear down the dark heavens and make a brighter future for themselves.
1. Prologue

Helteage: Wow! This is just something I came up with when I was arguing with my bro. I don't own Shaman King of Yu Yu Hakusho, never will.

SUMMARY: Zeke has accomplished his goal. He has won the Shaman King tournament and rid the world of all normal human beings, leaving only Shamans and powerful beings in existence. However, his dream world became a nightmare. It's been five years since Zeke's reign began, and Yoh thinks it's time to step up and take his rightful place. He will find allies in the most oddest places.

Helteage: I am not good with the Japanese names since I've only seen the dub on the 4kids spot. Sorry! If someone could give me a lesson, that'd be great! So here you are! As for pairings, the usual ones., there really will only be mentions in here.

The sky was dark. Gray clouds rumbled overhead with no end in sight. It was perpetual night all over the world. It seemed the sun had died when Zeke had been declared the winner.

Dust hung heavy in the air. Those who remained in the destroyed cities and towns made small refugee camps and hid underground in the tunnels that used to run subways.

Many knew Zeke's power, and heard of the stories of those who had defied him. They hid. It was all they could come up with in order to survive.

Rebellions grew and were smashed down by Zeke's minions and sometimes even Zeke himself made an appearance. Those who wanted to fight, held it back and remained in hiding, biding their time with training and planning in order to get a step ahead of him to finally defeat him.

Some thought it was futile to fight, knowing he came back anyway. Nonetheless, people fought, saying that even a few hundred years in peace would be well worth their deaths.

The days grew darker as Zeke's anger grew. No one could be sure why the Shaman King was angry, or why the planet reacted the way it did, but they feared that Zeke's anger would eventually lead to their homes' destruction, and thus, taking them with it.

Unbeknownst to most, even Zeke, a small resistance faction had begun to grow. It's members were few, but powerful indeed.

Yoh Asakura led this faction. Even though he had fought bravely and lost to Zeke five years ago, he had never thought the battle truly over. With the five he had fought with back then, and his other friends by his side, he would take on Zeke one final time and this time, come out victorious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark skies not only bothered the remaining humans, it deterred the others types of beings on the planet.

The demons and gods who had sought refuge on the beautiful planet were horribly shaken by the new scene they had found.

Those who had vowed to protect it were angered and saddened by the events; those who had came for a safe haven were frightened into a repeat of their old worlds.

It was an evil that was not predicted to come for at least another century, yet it was here, and hardly anyone, even those in Reikai, knew what to do.

Fortunately, Yusuke Urameshi was not one to sit back. He called his team together, to launch an assault against this darkness, many rising to the challenge.

With two powerful teams bearing down on Zeke, who will be triumphant?

Helteage: Dude, I know this is short, but I could so not get this out! It was so hard! I know it sucks too…Man, I'll really have to rethink this Prologue thingy…Anyhow, R&R!


	2. Plans Laid Out

Hao stared out the window of his castle. He had grown impatient with all of his servants. They were all incompetent fools.

'This wasn't how this whole thing was supposed to come to pass…It was supposed to be a peaceful world, where Shamans ruled. Why did this happen?'

He asked himself that same question day after day for the last five years, but he never got the answer he was looking for.

"Lord Hao?" A young woman with shoulder length brown hair and a red scarf around her neck entered.

He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Didn't I say I did not wish to be disturbed?'

"What is it? And make it quick. I don't have the patience for even you, Anna."

She never faltered. Instead, she took a few steps forward. "Master Hao, there have been reports of another resistance."

"Then destroy it, Anna. What do I keep you around for?"

"Hm, this is no ordinary resistance. It seems to be led by…your brother."

He grinned. "So, Yoh survived? And what does he hope to accomplish? This is my world! I have possession of the King of Spirits!"

Anna realized he was speaking more to himself than her. "My Lord?"

"That's all Anna. Fix it. I don't care how, just do it."

"Yes sir." She bowed and exited the room.

'Does he honestly think that he can beat me now, when he couldn't five years ago? I rule. He's just another expendable Shaman.'

He walked over to his bed and lay down. 'This world is mine…that's all the matters.'

* * *

Anna pushed her way past the guards that lined the hall. 'Yoh, why couldn't you stay hidden?'

"Lady Anna? Is everything okay?" one of her servants walked up. She was a young girl with bright blue eyes and black hair that came down just past her ears. She was a very pale girl.

"Anita, what are you doing out of bed?" She snapped.

The girl winced.

Anna sighed and changed her tone. "You're ill, you should be resting."

Anita nodded. "I know, but I was worried about you. The spirits said you were…crying last night."

'What?' Anna shook her head and placed a firm hand on her servant's shoulder. "Don't worry about that. Back to bed."

"But—"

"This is a direct order, Anita."

She nodded and walked back down the hall to her room. Anita was her apprentice, rather than a servant. However, Anita was a very sick young girl. Anna had hoped by taking her in, she could help her get well again with the guide of spirits she could summon.

Of course, that had dropped a rung on her priority list. It was her job to bring an end to any and all resistances, and this one was from the one she had never truly wanted to leave.

"Kain!" She entered a new room where there was a group of Shamans comparing their achievements.

A young man with shaggy blonde hair jumped and got to his feet hastily, doing a quick salute. "Yes, Lady Anna?"

She smirked. She could always make those below her quiver in fear, and not just because she was Hao's Shaman Queen. She was the next powerful thing on Hao's team besides him himself.

"I want your Squad ready for a resistance in one hour."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And don't forget your spirit this time."

He blushed and sat back down as she exited, his friends laughing at him.

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

"I'm sure Anna's told him about us by now. Now, we just have to wait for Hao's Resistance Squadron and we can eliminate his strongest group." Yoh Asakura sighed and looked around at the group he had assembled and trained with his father Mikihisa.

His hair and gone past his shoulders. His dark eyes had lost their joyous shine. He no longer wore that goofy smile that reassured those around him that he would find a way out of the whole thing. Across his left cheek was a cross shaped scar. He wore a black tank top, black jeans and a pair of black construction boots.

"Yoh, are you sure this is wise? We lost against this Company last time." Cautioned a samurai spirit with lavender hair.

"I'm positive Amidamaru. We have no choice. If we demolish his main troops, we'll have no problem getting others to join. We'll end Hao's reign."

A blonde man with deep blue eyes sighed. "I'm sure I can scrounge up some medical supplies from other underground encampments."

"That'll be a good idea, Faust. We don't know how much damage will be done."

He nodded. "Eliza and I will head out tonight."

Yoh gave his consent and the blonde left the group.

A blue haired man turned his head to a young woman next to him with the same shade as his. "Pirika, you should head out too. It'd be safer for you. Faust can protect you."

"But—"

"He's right. Manta, Jun. You two should go as well. He may need help and you need to be safe." Yoh suggested.

Manta nodded and turned to the blacksmith behind him. "Ready to go Mosuke?"

The spirit nodded and they got ready to leave. Jun, a green haired young woman with a Chinese style dress with a dragon and ying-yang symbol stood as well as her companion.

"Lee Pyron. He is right. Come now, Pirika. Faust will need help with supplies."

Pirika sighed in defeat and joined their group. They gave a wave and left the room.

"Now that they're gone, what is our real plan?" Asked the purple haired shaman hair, his hair a spike in the back. His yellow eyes looked at Yoh in anticipation.

"Ren, there's nothing different in our plan. We have to work strategically in order to defeat Hao."

The Chinese Shaman snorted and folded his arms. "This is ridiculous! Why should we sit back? We have for five years and we haven't gotten anywhere! It's time to take control!"

"Master Yoh is right. We must think and plan before we launch an attack. Hao is very powerful…" replied a man with gelled black hair that stuck out at least a foot from his head.

"Ryu, you don't know anything." Said the blue haired ice shaman.

"Horo now's not the time to get into an argument." Yoh said sternly.

He stood and pounded a fist on the table. "I've just had it with all this sitting back! There must be something we can do! I…I don't want to see Pirika cry anymore…" He slowly returned to his seat, trailing off at the end.

Ren and Ryu turned their gazes from each other to their friend. "Tamao too…" Yoh sighed.

"And Jun…" Ren closed his eyes.

"Well, we won't have to see anymore tears. We'll finish Hao off and no one else will be sad!" Yoh declared.

"Then we should start putting our plan into motion."

* * *

Hao had returned to his window, smirking as Anna led the Resistance Company from his castle.

"Chocolove…"

"Yes, Lord Hao?" asked someone in the shadows.

"I think Anna's resolve is wavering. Follow her and make sure she finishes the job."

"Right." The door opened a minute later and the man left, leaving Hao to himself.

* * *

Here are the Japanese names for the dub ones, but do correct me if I'm wrong!

Yoh-You (I kept it Yoh because I kept getting confused with you!)  
Morty-Manta  
Faust-Faust (Is there a different spelling?)  
Eliza-Eliza  
Amidamaru-Amidamaru  
Pilica-Pirika  
Len-Ren  
Trey-Horo  
Rio-Ryu  
Anna-Anna  
Zeke-Hao  
Jako-Chocolove  
Mosuke-Mosuke  
Jun-Jun  
Lee Pailong-Lee Pyron  
Tamara-Tamao

I believe that's all of them! Look, I know this is coming slowly. It's in my head, but when I try and write it out…it won't come out! But, there's a lot of stuff going on, I've got Finals next week (Yes, I'll be free!) and then Graduation so…Dude, I'm a little old for this… I have no life! Anyhow, R&R!


End file.
